Sudadera
by Yuusei Her
Summary: ¿Qué cómo había acabado en esa situación? Fácil. Su estupidez interna mezclada con su rabia de siempre más un toque de celos fue lo que hizo estallar una bomba que no quería que explotara, lo peor es que el que la había explotado fue él. Y todo por una estúpida sudadera.


¡Hey,hey,hey! Espero les guste este fic que tenía en mente desde hace mucho pero hasta apenas fui capaz de escribirlo. Todo nació a partir de un HC HinaKen pero se transformó en esto.

Gracias por leer, sobre todo si dejan rw's,favs o follow,en serio gracias porque me ayudan a seguir adelante.

Por cierto,Haikyuu le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y lamento si puede llegar a contecer algo de OoC,dí lo mejor de mí para apegarme al manga lo más que pude así que no me odien (?)

* * *

¿Qué cómo había acabado en esa situación?

Fácil. Su estupidez interna mezclada con su rabia de siempre más un toque de celos fue lo que hizo estallar una bomba que no quería que explotara, lo peor es que el que la había explotado fue él.

Se quedó pasmado en medio del gimnasio con la sudadera roja envolviendo su cuerpo y su rostro coloreándose del mismo tono que la prenda, maldiciendo internamente a Hinata pero sobre todo, a Kuroo. En especial a él por atolondrarlo al grado de que había cometido semejante tontería en un arrebato de celos.

Todo había iniciado en verano, en el campamento donde se hizo afín a Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san y Kuroo-san, siendo éste último su desgracia.

Desde el partido contra Nekoma cuando cruzó palabras con el capitán de ése equipo, supo que no sería la primera vez que le molestaría. Y no se equivocó ya que en el campamento gracias a Akaashi, Bokuto y él pudo volver a esforzarse en el volleyball aunque debía poner énfasis en Kuroo ya que gracias a sus tutorías fue que contra Aoba Johsai ganaron.

Se hizo tan afín a su senpai de otra escuela que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya habían intercambiado números y visitado mínimo una vez la casa del otro.

De un momento a otro, Tsukishima notó que ya no podía dormir sin el mensaje de buenas noches de Kuroo y, por algún motivo, se entristecía cuando el mayor no podía verle.

Fue en ese instante que Tsukishina cayó en la cuenta de que estaba absolutamente enamorado del capitán de Nekoma.

Trató por todos los medios de negar sus sentimientos y ocultarlos por la negativa casi segura que recibiría si los declaraba además del riesgo de perder la relación que tanto trabajo le costó establecer con el capitán, sin embargo, en una salida con Kuroo, Akaashi y Bokuto sus manos se entrelazaron con las del capitán de Nekoma y al ir a la estación, el mayor le despidió con un torpe beso en los labios mientras gritaba a todo el andén sus sentimientos.

Fue el momento más bizarro de su vida y el más tierno con Kuroo, al cual segundos después le plantó un beso tan inexperto como el recibido previamente, pactando el inicio de su relación antes de abordar el tren rumbo a Miyagi.

Ya era invierno y el partido contra Shiratorizawa estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo cual sus nervios igual estaban de punta. Después de todo, iban contra Ushijima Wakatoshi ¿Qué probabilidad había de ganar?

Ya habiendo guardado sus cuadernos al terminar su tarea, un mensaje le evitó entrar al baño a darse una ducha.

"De: Kuroo-san.

Hey, Tsukki. Mañana tú y yo en una cita doble sorpresa. Te veo en la estación, lunita."

Un suave sonrojo se presentó en su rostro antes de chasquear la lengua y sonreír suavemente por la invitación. Bajó a la cocina donde su madre y Akiteru hacían la cena, riendo mientras hablaban de Karasuno y él.

Ugh, la plática solo aumentó su pena y retrasó un poco su momento de entrar a la cocina.

—Mamá—La mujer al escuchar a su hijo menor volteó con una dulce sonrisa para prestarle atención.

—Ah, Kei. Justo hablábamos de ti, cielo. Ya casi es tu partido contra Shiratorizawa ¿No? Estoy viendo si me dejan faltar ese día al trabajo y-

—Te quiero pedir permiso para algo—Kei no quería que fueran a verle pero no podía rechazar a su madre que le sonreía ilusionada por su partido así que mejor cambió de tema.

—Ah, claro, Kei ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo...—El rubio se armó de valor antes de hablar— ¿Puedo quedarme este fin de semana en casa de Kuroo-san?—No es que su familia fuera homofóbica, al contrario, lo aceptaron al saber que salía con un chico y ya hasta había presentado a Kuroo con su familia formalmente como su novio pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le daba pena pedir permiso, se sentía algo tonto.

—Awww, sí. Es más, mándale este pastel que Akiteru y yo hicimos, dile que es un presente por cuidar de ti.

—Y pensar que ayer Kei me decía que se casaría conmigo—Dijo Akiteru en un tono bromista mientras sacaba el pastel que su madre mencionó, claro que la mirada afilada de su hermano le hizo tragar duro la saliva de su boca y reír para cambiar la atmósfera—Pero Kuroo-kun es un buen chico, sí. El mejor novio que te pudiste conseguir.

El rubio mayor rápidamente fue a ver el horno para evitar que su hermanito le siguiera asesinando con la mirada, dejando que Kei subiera nuevamente al baño para por fin darse una ducha antes de cenar, sonriendo como cuando compraba un nuevo dinosaurio para su colección.

Al día siguiente partió a primera hora del día con el pastel en mano rumbo a Tokio, ya que últimamente no tenía tanto dinero, tuvo que ir en tren normal en vez del bala, tardando un par de horas en llegar en lugar de los cincuenta minutos que generalmente se hacía.

Al llegar solo pudo aventarse a los brazos del azabache que le recibía con una estúpida sonrisa y un par de besos en las mejillas.

—Mierda, Tsukki. Si sigues creciendo tendré que ponerme de puntas para besarte—Tsukishima entonces se separó de su novio para dejar que cargara su mochila con sus pertenencias para el fin de semana; al principio se enojaba porque no era una chica, a lo que Kuroo solo respondió que era un caballero y no quería que su princesa cargase después de un largo viaje, eso solo enojó más al rubio que se las cobró al mayor cuando iba a Miyagi ya que él cargaba su mochila.

—Te verás tan gracioso de puntas rogando por un beso que no tendrás—Respondió el rubio de manera cruel en lo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los del azabache, quien solo hizo un mohín por la afirmación del rubio.

—Esa crueldad solo hace que me enamore más de ti.

—Pues que masoquista eres—Contestó el de gafas con burla.

—Vaya, ya subí de estúpido a masoquista. Voy progresando—Justo cuando Tsukishima abrió la boca para refutar el argumento, sus labios fueron callados con un beso sorpresa que le dejó sonrojado el resto de camino a casa del mayor.

A lo largo del camino se formó un agradable silencio entre miradillas cómplices y risillas bobas de parte de Kuroo, el cual parecía muy divertido por ver a su novio tan rojo como foco navideño, siendo que Kei trataba de ignorar ese aspecto de su rostro chasqueando la lengua y frunciendo el ceño ¿Es que el rubio no sabía que a ojos de Kuroo solo lograba aumentar su ternura haciendo tales mohines?

Al llegar a casa del capitán de Nekoma, Tsukishima se quitó los zapatos y pidió permiso para entrar mientras su novio anunciaba la entrada de ambos.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Ya llegaron su yerno y su hijo—Exclamó Tetsurou a todo pulmón en lo que se ponía sus pantuflas de gato y dejaba la mochila de Kei en su habitación, bajando con las pantuflas con cara de cuervito enojado y lentes a su novio.

Tsukishima al escuchar lo que su novio dijo, se sonrojó aún más que en el camino y al ver a Tetsurou, le aventó su tenis en la cara, disfrutando de escucharlo quejarse por el golpe y la marca en su frente.

—Ah, genial. Bienvenido, Tsukki, creíamos que Tetsurou ya te había espantado—La voz femenina que dijo eso sonó algo cercana de donde estaba el rubio.

—Eso o que dejó de tener dinero para pagarte por fingir salir con él—Y la voz masculina que completó la frase de la fémina fue oída detrás del rubio, dándole un escalofrío ya que seguía en el recibidor parado como tonto.

— ¡Oigan! Que crueles son con su único hijo—Aunque Tetsurou quisiera hacerse el ofendido, no le salía por sus pequeñas lágrimas formadas en sus ojos gracias al golpe que le dio su novio con el tenis.

—Descuide, señor. Si cobrara por salir con su hijo, no creo que le alcanzara ni para media cita—El papá del azabache rio por el chiste en lo que entraba a la casa seguido del rubio y su hijo, los cuales iban tomados de la mano.

—Te digo que éste es el bueno, Tetsu. Si no te cobra por soportarte, no lo dejes ir.

—Es cierto, yo a tu padre le cobré una comida en mi restaurante favorito donde tuvimos una cita después de insistirme a diario un mes—Agregó la mujer de cabellos negros que se levantaba del sillón para darle un beso a su esposo.

—Trabajé como esclavo el mes siguiente de cuando aceptó para que me alcanzara el dinero y sin embargo, fue el mejor dinero invertido de mi vida—Sin más, el matrimonio Kuroo se besó entre pequeñas risas y bromas en voz baja, dejando algo incómodos al par de adolescentes que no sabían qué hacer en tal situación.

—Ahora que lo pienso, pude cobrarte al menos ese viaje a Tokio—Los suegros del rubio se separaron al escuchar la idea, yendo el señor a la cocina mientras la señora iba al comedor para poner la mesa.

—Debiste hacerlo, cariño—Dijo la señora Kuroo con una sonrisa burlona idéntica a la de su hijo cuando se mofaba de alguien—Si yo no le hubiera cobrado al papá de este niño, seguro se apellidaría Akaashi—Bien, la cara de Tsukishima era un poema tras tal revelación del papá de Akaashi y su suegra.

— ¡Mamá!—Exclamó Tetsurou con un sonrojo enorme en su rostro mientras buscaba como cavar un hoyo y enterrarse ahí hasta que la vergüenza se fuera, o sea, nunca.

Sin embargo, de la cocina Kei solo escuchó una risotada igual a la de Tetsurou. Los padres de su novio eran todo un caso, después de todo, cuando Tetsurou lo presentó con ellos, el par fingió una escena tan perfecta que su novio estaba a nada de largarse de su casa porque no le habían aceptado como su pareja y mucho menos su bisexualidad.

Justo cuando Kuroo estaba a nada de irse junto a él, su padre le tomó del hombro con una seriedad terrible antes de sonreír diciendo "Nos alegra que seas feliz" mientras su esposa se limpiaba un par de lágrimas porque su gatito ya era un hombre.

Nunca lo diría pero esperaba que en un futuro ellos fueran como sus suegros. No es que su familia fuera mala pero su padre viajaba demasiado y cuando regresaba, no era el hombre más cariñoso del mundo. Sabía que amaba a su madre con todo su corazón pero al igual que él, tenía una barrera que debían de atravesar para llegar a su corazón. En cambio, los Kuroo eran tan naturales, risueños, espontáneos y llenos de amor a pesar de enojarse de vez en cuando...Sí, eran su modelo de familia ideal.

—Tsukki, te digo que dejes de ignorarme—Pero el mencionado no volvió hasta que un beso lo sacó de sus vacilaciones.

—Mierda ¿Le sacaste foto?—Preguntó emocionado el señor Kuroo mientras salía de la cocina con su delantal de gatitos cocinando.

— ¿Con quién crees que tratas, novato?—Contestó la señora Kuroo en lo que se acercaba a su marido y le mostraba las fotos de su celular. Tsukishima sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, dando al trío Kuroo una razón para reír.

—Lo siento, mamá, papá pero mi pichoncito y yo iremos en una cita doble tan solo se cambie—Declaró Tetsurou, jalando a su novio a su cuarto para que se cambiara para la cita doble sorpresa.

Kei pensaba que una cita doble no sería nada mala aunque, honestamente, quería pasar mayoritariamente tiempo a solas con su novio, sin embargo, tenían el domingo para estar solos así que sonrió un poco en lo que sacaba de su maleta una playera blanca con el estampado de un gato y una luna que Kuroo le regaló ya hacía varias citas.

—Te verás adorable, lunita—Y justo mientras Tsukishima se ponía su playera, el otro decidió ir a besarle el cuello, causando un leve escalofrío en el de lentes que ya le miraba con cierta molestia por la sorpresa—Aunque sé de algo que completará tu look—Antes de que pudiera refutar, Tsukishima sintió encima de su espalda la sudadera de Nekoma del mayor.

—Eres un fetichista asqueroso—Respondió el rubio mientras se ponía de manera correcta la sudadera.

—Es que Tsukki, siempre quise que mi pareja usara mi sudadera. En Hollywood se ve terriblemente bien y en ti se ve aún mejor—Tras un corto beso en los labios, Tetsurou agarró una chaqueta de cuero, su cartera, llaves y celular antes de salir de la mano de su novio directo a la entrada.

—Nos retiramos, venimos en un rato—Avisó Tsukishima a sus suegros que seguían cocinando.

—Con cuidado, chicos. Diviértanse—Y, honestamente, el señor Kuroo quería agregar algo para avergonzar a su hijo pero verle sonreír tan tontamente enamorado del chico rubio que se ponía sus tenis lo hizo retractarse y solamente despedir con la mano al par desde la cocina, suspirando lleno de alegría al recordar que desde hace unos cuantos ayeres, él sonreía de la misma boba manera por la mujer que se encontraba cortando la cebolla frente a él.

Al ser una ciudad grande, específicamente la capital de la ciudad, Kuroo y Tsukishima iban tomados de la mano a donde fuera, a diferencia de Miyagi donde debían limitarse a ir muy juntos al ser una ciudad más pequeña y menos "tolerante", evitando de esa manera problemas e incomodidades aunque la última vez que Tetsurou visitó Miyagi, se la pasaron de la mano casi todo el día.

Kuroo comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos de lo que había hecho y pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, la diferencia con contárselo por el celular o videochat es que Kei podía sentir y ver de primera vista las emociones y expresiones que hacía el mayor como sus pequeños ruiditos emocionados al contarle de química o su mirada orgullosa al hablar de Lev parando un remate con bloqueo de lectura. Era fascinante observar hasta la más mínima expresión del azabache pero, lo que encontraba más fascinante, era notar cómo su corazón latía con fuerza en cada cambio de expresión.

Estaba jodido ya que eso solo significaba que estaba profundamente enamorado de Kuroo y, aunque jamás lo admitiría a viva voz, se encontraba feliz de que fuera así.

Se quedó tan embobado viendo minuciosamente a su novio que no notó a un chico frente a él que chocó contra su pecho, haciéndolo espabilar y mirar hacia abajo para ver quien fue el imbécil que lo hizo salir de su ensoñación.

Frunció un poco el ceño al ver que el chico tenía una consola de videojuegos. Perfecto, podría librarse de la culpa argumentando que fue el otro quien no se fijó pero justo su sonrisa ganadora se esfumó al notar que el cabello negro del más bajo se hacía rubio artificialmente y que atrás del chico, un escandaloso grito que conocía muy bien se oía.

—Tsukki, amor ¿Estás bien? Te dije que frenaras y traté de jalarte pero fue algo tarde—Pero el pobre joven de lentes no reaccionaba en lo absoluto por ver a una de sus peores pesadillas frente a él, corriendo como si tuviera un cuete en el trasero hacia el chico con el que había chocado.

—Ah ¡Kenma! Te dije que no caminaras con la consola o ibas a golpear a alguien—Dijo el chico que llegó en un santiamén junto a su pareja que le ponía pausa a su juego y dejaba que el otro le examinara—Disculpe, señor. Mi novio no-

En ese momento tanto el joven que ofrecía disculpas como Tsukishima se miraron a los ojos, el primero asombrado por encontrarse con el rubio en esa situación y el segundo con terror en su estado más puro, sintiendo como su cerebro emitía alarmas de alerta para salir huyendo del lugar.

—Ta da—Canturreó Kuroo mientras agarraba la mano de su pareja y le daba un beso en la mejilla—Ellos serán nuestros acompañantes sorpresa de la cita doble, princesa. Creí que te sentirías mejor si cambiábamos de vez en vez con quienes tenemos una cita doble además, Bo y Akaashi tenían exámenes por lo que los llamé a ellos.

Mierda.

Tsukishima entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, haciéndolo tomar aire en lo que el color de su piel se ausentaba más que de costumbre.

— ¡Tsukishima sale con el capitán de Nekoma!—Exclamó el chico que se estaba disculpando con sorpresa segundos antes.

—Lamento no decirte con quienes íbamos a salir, Shouyou pero Kuro me pidió no decir nada hasta encontrarnos—Dijo Kenma en lo que guardaba su consola en el bolsillo de su sudadera y desviaba un poco la mirada ya que era obvio como Tsukishima jamás imaginó que Hinata y él serían los otros en la cita doble.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —Preguntó el de cabellos naranjas dando un par de saltos de emoción con una sonrisa que dejaba estúpido al sol en comparación con él— ¡Cuando los demás se enteren será genial! Imagina nada más la cara de Yamaguchi aunque ¿Él lo sabe, no? —Entre parloteos del mayor, Tsukishima ya no sentía las piernas y su garganta estaba más seca que el mismo desierto.

—Shouyou, lo estás aturdiendo—Agregó el colocador de Nekoma al notar como Tsukishima parecía estar a nada de caer sobre el asfalto desmayado.

—Mejor vamos a la cafetería que teníamos planeada, Kenma. Pedimos algo y luego seguimos—El mencionado asintió ante las órdenes de su mejor amigo de la infancia, el cual tomaba de la espalda a su catatónico novio y lo guiaba a la cafetería con cariño y lentitud, preocupándose de que el cerebro se le haya derretido ante tal sonrisa.

El shock fue demasiado para el rubio ¿Por qué? Se había esforzado durante esos meses para evitar que Karasuno supiera de su relación y venía justamente a encontrarse con Hinata, el cual gritaría a los cuatro vientos que salía con Kuroo, tal como lo hizo cuando comenzó a salir con Kenma.

No es que le apenara salir con Kuroo o algo por el estilo ya que Nekoma sí sabía que estaban en una relación pero simplemente quería evitarle a su novio los problemas que tuvo Kenma cuando todos en Karasuno se enteraron que salía con Hinata.

Los malditos aprovecharon una vez que Kenma fue a Karasuno para interrogarlo toda la tarde acerca de sus intenciones con Hinata, los pormenores de su relación, porqué eran novios y demás para terminar con una amenaza de muerte si le osaba entristecer al menos un minuto de su vida. Al final de esa espantosa tarde para el colocador de Nekoma, que parecía más un gato mojado y espantado que nada, Kageyama fue a quedarse a casa del de cabellos naranjas por orden de Sugawara-san para vigilar que la pareja no hiciera nada indecente.

Si así eran con alguien que no veían como potencial criminal, no quería saber qué demonios le harían a Kuroo, iniciando por Yamaguchi y Sawamura-san que lo someterían a torturas peores que la KGB en tiempos de la guerra fría para extraerle hasta la más mínima gota de información y al final Sugawara-san le pondría un cinturón de castidad electrificado o algo de ese estilo para que Kuroo "alejara sus sucias garras" de él.

—…Sí, Kenma. Te digo, todos estarán de "¡Wow!" y "¡Pwaah!" y "¡Oh no!" y "¡Tsukki!" —Esas palabras del de cabellos naranjas hicieron regresar a Kei a la normalidad, el cual con una muy notoria alteración golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y miró a Hinata como si lo estuviera maldiciendo con la mirada.

—Princesa, calma—Hasta Kuroo se asustó por semejante golpe dado a la mesa, el cual provocó que todo el mundo volteara a verlos pero a Tsukishima eso le interesaba un demonio.

—Wow, calma Amarguíshima—Refutó el de cabellos naranjas con el ceño fruncido, haciendo de sus manos un par de puños para defenderse si la ocasión se presentaba.

—No quiero que le cuentes a nadie en Miyagi acerca de lo mío con Kuroo ¿Entendiste, Hinata? A nadie. Kuroo no pasará el mismo circo que sufrió Kenma-san—Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente mientras el de cabellos naranjas suspiraba y sopesaba la razón del rubio.

— ¿Tanto te molesta que lo sepan?—Preguntó Hinata aún sin terminar de entender las razones del rubio. Eran un equipo ¿No? Y los equipos hacían eso porque eran como una familia ¿Entonces por qué le afectaba tanto a Tsukishima?

—Escucha solecito, a diferencia de ti, yo considero a varios unos estúpidos impulsivos además, a quienes considero importantes que sepan lo mío con Kuroo ya lo saben así que cierra la boca cuando lleguemos a Miyagi o te asesino—Hinata quiso refutar nuevamente su argumento porque no entendía aún el punto del rubio pero la mano de Kenma en la suya y su movimiento negativo de cabeza le hizo suspirar y asentir.

—Bien, no le diré nada a nadie hasta que tengas la suficiente confianza para decirles—Respondió Hinata calmando sus puños y sonriendo nuevamente, mirando a Tsukishima para agregar lo único que pudo entender de sus declaraciones—Cuando nos consideres tu equipo ,seré el primero en celebrar lo tuyo con Kuroo-senpai.

El azabache miró a su mejor amigo con cierto temor de que volviera a suscitarse una situación de ese estilo pero este solo subió y bajó los hombros para proseguir con la cita.

—Entonces, vamos a pedir algo ¿Quieren?—Dijo Kuroo antes de llamar a la camarera—Para mi pastelito...Un pedazo de pastel de fresa y malteada de fresa con trocitos de fresa y doble crema batida ¿O me equivoco?

La molestia de Tsukishima se esfumó al escuchar su orden dicha perfectamente, negando al escuchar la pregunta de manera que el ambiente se aligeró.

— ¡Oh! Para mí hot cakes dollar con helado flotante—Exclamó Hinata emocionado en lo que leía el menú—Para Kenma un pedazo de pie de manzana y ah... ¡Café con crema!

—Y para mí un pedazo de tarta de frutas rojas y un café cargado, por favor—Terminó de pedir Kuroo en lo que la camarera asentía e iba a la cocina por sus órdenes.

Cuando la joven partió, un incómodo silencio se quedó en la mesa con Tsukishima aún con el ceño fruncido, Kuroo jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos y Kenma sacando nuevamente su consola para terminar de matar al jefe final, claro que Hinata no podía aguantar demasiado la atmósfera así que comenzó a mirar a todas partes hasta que dio con la sudadera roja del bloqueador.

— ¡Mira Kenma!—El pobre de cabellos teñidos tuvo que pausar súbitamente su juego por sentir como su novio le movía como niño de cinco años a su padre para mostrarle algo— ¡Tsukishima lleva la chaqueta de Kuroo-san! Igual que tú la mía.

Tsukishima no había reparado en ese detalle hasta que vio como el de cabellos bicolores se sonrojaba y volvía a guardar su juego en la sudadera de la carnada de Karasuno.

—Dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual, chibi—Respondió Kuroo con una sonrisa de medio lado, burlándose de su mejor amigo que le acomodó un patadón en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa.

—Qué triste que compares tu intelecto con el de Hinata.

— ¡Ahora sí! ¿Quieres pelear?—Preguntó el de cabellos naranjas a su compañero, el cual reía burlonamente mientras la comida les comenzaba a ser traída. Un par de insultos y bromas fueron lo suficientes para amenizar el ambiente y comenzar a disfrutar de su cita doble.

La cita consistió en ir al cine a ver una película de zombies, Kuroo tuvo que abrazarse a su novio toda la cinta por el terror mientras él le espantaba y molestaba de vez en vez por tener un novio tan llorón, por su parte, Hinata saltaba y exclamaba cada que había un estallido o una escena llena de acción y Kenma le explicaba al de cabellos naranjas partes que le cortaron del juego donde la sacaron o alguna modificación.

Al terminar la película, lo cual Kuroo agradeció profundamente, los cuatro se encaminaron a Shibuya para pasar el rato, le compraron una serie a Natsu, Kenma se puso al día en varios videojuegos y Kuroo y Tsukishima fueron a las tiendas de música a comprar CD's.

— ¡Una máquina de baile!—Exclamó Hinata cuando los cuatro pasaban por un centro de videojuegos.

—Vamos, chibi—Aunque por más ganas que Kuroo y Hinata tuvieran de ir, tenían a un par de lastres anclándolos de la mano a la calle.

—Estás drogado si crees que bailaré—El típico tono venenoso del rubio fue acorde a su mirada llena de desprecio dirigida al par que jalaba sin resultado alguno las manos de sus parejas.

—Shouyou, no creo que sea buena idea—Complementó Kenma a la afirmación de Tsukishima ya que él no bailaría por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por un videojuego.

Kuroo al notar que los ruegos y la fuerza bruta no sirvieron en el par decidió que era hora de sacar su ingenio para hacerlos que fueran.

—Ya déjalos, chibi—Dijo Kuroo con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro—Vamos tú y yo a bailar algo en pareja.

Hinata no quería ir sin Kenma pero al ver que no funcionaba decidió dejar al mayor e ir tras su senpai de bloqueos a la máquina donde comenzaron a bailar, Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua con molestia al notar la sonrisa macabra que se cargaba Kuroo. Nada bueno saldría de ella.

—Tiene algo planeado—El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar al colocador, el cual parecía concentrado en el par que bailaba enérgica y coordinadamente en la máquina.

Poco a poco dejaron de verlos por completo gracias a la gente que se juntaba a su alrededor para disfrutar del buen ritmo y vibra que ese par se cargaba. Al final de unas canciones, ambos se quitaron las chaquetas que traían, encargándolas a una joven que al instante se ofreció, comenzando a bailar algo de hip hop, ritmo donde las piruetas no se hicieron esperar.

De la nada Tsukishima, a pesar de su altura, con problemas podía divisar a Kuroo (bendito cabello desordenado) y a Hinata, el cual saltaba y hacía varios pasos extravagantes.

— ¿Ya viste al chico de pelo negro?—El de lentes al instante posó su mirada en las chicas que cuchicheaban a su lado.

—Dios, es un sueño y más ahora que ya no trae nada más que su camiseta.

—Y no olvides al bajito, demonios, hace trucos tan buenos.

—Cuando se paró de manos se le alzó la playera y se le vio el abdomen marcado.

— ¿Crees que salgan con alguien?

Entonces la cabeza de Tsukishima volteó a la de Kenma, viendo como mataba con la mirada al par de muchachas y a su capitán.

—Éste era su plan—Declaró el de cabellos teñidos con cierta molestia en su voz, apretando un poco los puños a modo de no ir y golpear a su mejor amigo—Ponernos celosos para ir con ellos.

Sí, Tsukishima sabía que tenía a la encarnación de Maquiavelo por novio pero eso era bajo hasta para él.

—No funcionará—Si Kuroo creía que ese truquito funcionaría era un estúpido. Y así el par se quedó quieto entre la enloquecida multitud hasta que, al terminar la función improvisada, una horda de chicas se arremolinó alrededor del par de bailarines que jadeaban, sudaban y reían al hablar con ellas, las cuales los alababan y aprovechaban coquetearles descaradamente pero a pesar de eso, Tsukishima Kei no caería.

—Kenma-sa-

El rubio no pudo terminar la frase ya que el mencionado no estaba a su lado. De hecho se podía ver como el colocador caminaba entre el tumulto de gente hasta llegar al de cabellos naranjas, quien le sonrió y agitó sus brazos para que le ubicara más rápido. Kenma al llegar a su lado sintió un sudoroso beso de Hinata en su mejilla antes de agarrar las ropas que se quitó y tomar de la mano a su novio, agradeciendo algo apenado a las señoritas por alabar su baile.

Fue entonces que Tsukishima sintió la penetrante mirada de su pareja a modo de atraerlo para hacer lo mismo que Kenma pero no. Eso era cuestión de orgullo y no perdería así que en vez de seguir poniéndose celoso, salió a la calle donde aventó al cesto de basura la malteada que su novio y él iban compartiendo.

Segundos después alguien le cargó de la cadera y le plantó semejante beso en los labios que lo dejó aturdido unos segundos.

—Así que señoritas, lo lamento pero ya tengo dueño—Tras tocar el piso, Tsukishima pudo ver a las mismas chicas que cuchicheaban de Kuroo a su lado ponerse rojas como tomates y es que al fin pudo notar que su novio le abrazaba de la cadera por detrás y recargaba su barbilla en su hombro.

—Iigh, estás sudoroso. Quítate—Pero Kuroo en lugar de moverse, le plantó otro beso en la mejilla antes de soltarse e ir por sus ropas.

—Lo que digas, princesa—Kuroo se puso su camisa y su chaqueta con rapidez, siguiendo a su novio, Kenma y Hinata que comenzaron a caminar sin importarles si iba tras ellos o no.

El azabache trató de tomar la mano de su novio pero éste la quitó, haciéndole notar que estaba molesto por su estúpido teatrito en las máquinas de baile.

Kenma siguió a Hinata al baño ya que el menor al haberse agitado tanto sentía que su vejiga iba a reventar, dejando al par de bloqueadores en la calle para que arreglaran sus diferencias.

—Princesa, no te enojes—Rogó Kuroo al rubio que inflaba un poco las mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos por el enojo de ser parte del plan de su pareja aunque los celos por las chicas que lo aclamaban igual eran un detonante para su molestia.

—Entonces no me vuelvas a poner celoso, Tetsurou—Respondió molesto Tsukishima. Odiaba ser parte de los estúpidos planes del azabache, en especial los que no notaba hasta que ya no había escapatoria y el mayor bien lo sabía pero simplemente no pudo evitar provocarle celos a su lindo novio.

—Tú ganas, Kei. Lamento ser tan imbécil pero—Hizo una pequeña pausa por abrazar a su novio desde atrás y recargar su barbilla en el hombro de éste, la cual encajaba a la perfección gracias a la nueva altura de su pareja—Te ves adorable celoso. Son momentos donde no te importa nada y me reclamas como tuyo.

Tsukishima desvió su mirar hacia el rostro de su novio, haciéndole sentir culpable por la expresión acongojada que dibujaban sus facciones. Bien sabía que no era el novio más detallista o romántico de la vida y que a Kuroo, aunque lo negara, le dolía que su romance no fuera sabido en Karasuno (especialmente con Yamaguchi) pero simplemente no quería que lo atosigaran como a todas las parejas que se formaban en el equipo.

Sí, eran tan lerdos que aún con parejas del equipo armaban semejante teatrito de hacer cuestionarios hasta el cansancio a uno de los dos (o ambos, dependiendo el caso), el más reciente fue el de Yamaguchi y Yachi, siendo Yamaguchi la víctima de un fatal interrogatorio acerca de sus intenciones con la rubia mientras que la pobre Yachi casi se desmayaba de vergüenza por las "recomendaciones" que le hacían o preguntas tipo "¿Ya se besaron?" dirigidas por los chismosos (aka. Nishinoya y Tanaka) para que al final, la cita que tenía planeada el par de tórtolos se convirtiera en una salida en equipo a comer yakiniku y una pijamada en casa de Tanaka.

—Te amo, Tetsurou—Susurró Kei, tomando por sorpresa a un Kuroo con las defensas bajas, el cual se separó de él para voltearlo y verle a los ojos, tratando de corroborar si era una mentira lo que había oído.

—Tsukki, no te oí.

Y era cierto, Kuroo por su posición no lo escuchó muy bien y antes de llorar de emoción quería asegurarse de que lloraría porque valía la pena.

—Yo…Te amo, Tetsurou—Entonces los ojos del nombrado se aguaron ya que tras su corto periodo de inseguridad demostrado en una presentación erótica de baile, su corazón pudo volver a descansar porque esas inseguridades se fueron al fondo de su alma por escuchar tras largos meses de noviazgo ese par de palabras que le aseguraban un lugar en el corazón de su novio.

—Tsukki—Parecía estúpido llorando por algo tan insignificante pero de alguna manera Tsukishima lo entendió, cuando Kuroo le dijo que lo amaba por primera vez igual derramó un par de lágrimas y le abrazó durante un largo tiempo en el parque a media noche tras casi una hora de esperarlo por hablarle a las once de la noche de un día de escuela para calmar el ataque de ansiedad que le destruía internamente.

Ese día ambos durmieron en su casa tomados de la mano, siendo Tsukishima el que pensaba en qué había hecho para merecer a alguien tan perfecto a su lado.

En su momento el rubio no le pudo responder y Kuroo lo entendió, dándole su espacio y tiempo para desenvolverse, tanto que a veces a Kei se le olvidaba que ese hombre enigmático, el gran capitán de Nekoma también era un adolescente inseguro que necesitaba aferrarse a algo para seguir adelante.

—Yo también te amo, Kei—Murmuró Kuroo sin dejar de abrazar a su novio entre sollozos y moqueos que en vez de disgustarle al menor, pintaron una sonrisa en su rostro, acariciando con cariño la espalda de su pareja dejó que Kuroo se recargara en su pecho aunque mojara su sudadera favorita. La sudadera roja del número uno de Nekoma.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que regresaron Kenma y Hinata del baño, aunque extrañamente Hinata tenía una sonrisa estúpida adornando su sonrojado rostro mientras que Kenma lucía el cabello alborotado y la sudadera algo desarreglada junto a una ligera sonrisa.

— ¡Lamentamos hacerlos esperar! —Gritó el de cabellos naranjas al par que por fin se separó, siendo Kuroo el que tuvo que voltearse para limpiar sus lágrimas y mocos.

—Parece que se divirtieron mucho en el baño ¿No? —Esa sarcástica frase de Tsukishima evitó que Hinata preguntara el porqué del azabache sonando su nariz y limpiando sus mejillas, a cambio solo obtuvo a un sonrojado Hinata que balbuceaba y corría de la mano de Kenma a una tienda de videojuegos para evitar otra pregunta de su largo tiempo en el sanitario, que realmente solo fueron minutos, lo demás fue en un pequeño callejón de junto donde dejaron fluir las hormonas hasta relajarse un poco.

—Gracias, Kei-chan—El rubio solo sonrió a su novio que lucía sus ojos hinchados y le tomó de la mano para ir a la tienda de videojuegos, donde el par de jóvenes bajitos se acomodaba bien las ropas y el cabello para evitar más preguntas de esa índole aunque Kenma en el reflejo del vidrio pudo sonreírle a su mejor amigo a manera de felicitarle por lo que sea que le haya pasado con Tsukishima en los minutos que se ausentaron.

Para finalizar la salida fueron al restaurante favorito del de lentes a comer, fue un buen lugar ya que Hinata pudo atascarse de comida junto a Kuroo mientras que el par de rubios solo pidieron una rebanada de sus postres favoritos, pensando en porque salían con ese par de trogloditas que comenzaron a competir por ver quién comía más hasta que al final ambos empataron.

—El amor vuelve a uno estúpido, Tsukishima—Fue lo único que dijo Kenma en respuesta a los pensamientos del menor de Karasuno, quien asintió al ver a Kuroo eructando junto a un Hinata que recostaba su cara manchada en la mesa tratando de que lo de su estómago se quedara ahí y no vomitara.

El chico de anteojos se quedó mirando a Kuroo eructar y recostar su cabeza en la mesa por el montón de caballa que había comido mientras esperaba su café para que le hiciera digestión, lagrimeando al recordarse que no volvería a participar en una competencia de comida. Fue ahí cuando Tsukishima notó que aún con la cara manchada de arroz y su boca apestando a caballa, a sus ojos, Kuroo era el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

—Muy estúpido—Se dijo el bloqueador de Miyagi antes de voltear nuevamente a su postre a medio comer junto a su malteada de fresa que le esperaban en lo que su pareja se relajaba y tomaba algo de café para verse menos moribundo por la sobrecarga de alimento en su estómago.

Al salir del restaurante, con la cuenta pagada y Hinata casi arrastrándose en la acera por la comida que no le dejaba moverse, los cuatro se encaminaron a la misma dirección, pactando el verse al día siguiente en la estación para que el par de cuervitos regresara junto a Miyagi.

Se despidieron en las puertas de las casas de los tokiotas y cada pareja entró a su respectivo hogar donde se alojarían hasta el día siguiente.

Gracias a la estúpida prueba de resistencia de comida, Kuroo cayó como peso muerto al instante de tocar su cama. Tsukishima, por otro lado, tuvo que moverlo para que le dejara espacio en el colchón, sin embargo, una vez a su lado, sintió los brazos del azabache envolverle por inercia; recordándole el porqué está tan estúpidamente enamorado de ese tipo que babea por las noches y duerme con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

Cuando el sol del día siguiente apareció, Kuroo entró a su habitación con un patito de hule y un chaleco salvavidas en su torso, despertando a Tsukishima para ir al parque acuático que acababan de estrenar. Claramente el rubio lo mandó a plantar setas muy lejos pero al escuchar la frase "hay una nueva atracción d dinosaurios", el de lentes se despertó a regañadientes y en vez de darle un beso de buenos días a su novio, le aventó su almohada a la cara.

En contra de todo pronóstico, la cita fue inesperadamente divertida. Kuroo y él se subían juntos a todas las atracciones que se pudieran y al final se terminaron deslizando en una llanta doble por la espalda de un tiranosaurio rex que se movía y hacía ruidos.

Un día lleno de diversión, besos bajo el agua, fotos de recuerdo y comida compartida que tuvo que finalizar con el caer del ocaso que pintaba Tokio de un hermoso naranja, color que marcaba la media noche en el reloj de esa Cenicienta que debía huir del baile y volver a casa.

La pareja subió al autobús que los dejaba en la estación de la mano y cada quien con un audífono, compartieron las canciones que elegía el modo aleatorio del celular de Tsukishima. Cuando la canción calaba en alguno de los dos, apretaban la mano del otro con cierto miedo, como si temieran que el otro desapareciera entre sus dedos, era su manera de asegurar que aún estaban juntos.

Al llegar a la estación, Kuroo trató de reír por el bonito bronceado que se le hizo a su casi pálido amorcito, hasta trató de hacer un chiste lascivo por el fetiche con esas marcas pero la tristeza de Tsukishima solo le hacía sentir tonto al tratar de reír en un momento tan amargo.

— ¡Ya los estábamos esperando! —Gritó Hinata desde un asiento en la estación donde Kenma seguía tratando de matar al jefe final sin éxito alguno por la inquietud de que el tren a Miyagi partía en unos minutos y no había ni rastro de Kuroo o Tsukishima.

El de gafas solo chasqueó la lengua al escuchar el grito del de cabellos naranjas junto a su parloteo acerca de perder el tren y comprar nuevos boletos entre otras babosadas que no le puso atención.

—Se ven muy devastados—Admitió Kenma en lo que guardaba su juego en la sudadera negra de Karasuno que traía puesta.

—Nunca es fácil verlo partir—Contestó Kuroo al ver a su novio cerrar el cierre de la chaqueta roja de Nekoma que lo protegía del frío mientras caminaba con Hinata por su boleto para comprar el de junto.

—Lo sé, es desesperante pero incluso las sakura tardan un año entero para florecer—Un suspiro fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Kenma de su mejor amigo, la incomodidad lo llenó al instante ya que generalmente el rol de animador era para Kuroo y no visceversa pero aún en un momento así no le fallaría—Si te sientes tan mal por dejarlo ir, puedes quedarte algo que te haga recordarlo. Eso siempre me funciona.

El azabache volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, el cual traía la chaqueta del camaroncito de Karasuno puesta, dándole así una brillante idea que le dejaría menos triste.

— ¡Oh, Kenma, te amo! —Exclamó el bloqueador tokiota en lo que corría hacia su novio y lo cargaba para darle un par de vueltas en el aire— ¡Tsukki! —Quería llorar de tan brillante idea que se cargaba.

—Kuroo-san, bájame ahora antes de que decida dejarte sin descendencia.

—Mira Tsukki—El azabache bajó a su novio al instante y sacó de su mochila la sudadera del rubio—Yo me quedaré esta semana con tu sudadera y tú te quedarás con la mía ¿Te parece? Así cuando nos veamos de nuevo, nos la devolvemos pero mientras, no me sentiré tan solo sin ti.

Varias cosas pasaron por la mente de Tsukishima al escuchar esa idea, muchas eran malas pero el final de la frase solo le hizo suspirar y asentir ante tal idea, después de todo, él también se sentía solo sin Kuroo a su lado, por lo que su sudadera serviría para acortar, aunque fuese un poco, la distancia que los separaba.

De esta manera, el par de Karasuno subió al tren con las sudaderas de Nekoma puestas mientras que sus novios los despedían desde el andén con las chaquetas de Karasuno cubriéndoles, siendo Kuroo el único de los dos que corrió a la par de la ventana donde iba su novio diciéndole cosas cursis y varios "te amo" hasta que ya no hubo más andén que correr.

Tsukishima al ya no divisar la estación solamente suspiró y cerró completamente la chaqueta de Nekoma que tenía, abrazándose a ella para sopesar la ausencia física de Kuroo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Hey, Tsukishima—La voz serena de Hinata llamó la atención del rubio ya que él generalmente estaba por la vida gritando y balbuceando tonterías—Te ves muy enamorado de él—El mencionado subió una ceja por la sorpresa, dejando que el mayor prosiguiera su monólogo—Me alegra que seas feliz con él—Entonces, una sonrisa destellante se dibujó en el rostro del de cabellos naranjas, cegando de momento a un atónito Tsukishima que creería que iba a comenzar a escuchar burlas y reclamos por no contarle antes o por salir con Kuroo-san.

Algo dentro de él se sintió cálido al ver esa destellante sonrisa de aceptación.

—Bueno, Kenma-san tiene mucha paciencia para aguantarte tanto tiempo—Entre pequeñas risas de ambos, comenzaron a bromear y platicar acerca de sus relaciones, comparando sus dificultades en ellas, como la de Hinata no entendiendo un RPG por estar en inglés o las de Tsukishima durmiéndose al escuchar a Kuroo a las dos de la mañana hablándole de un nuevo avance científico en quién sabe dónde, quejándose de la distancia que los hacía no ver a sus parejas hasta que ambos estuvieran libres para finalizar con el partido contra Ushiwaka, donde ambos debían dar lo mejor de sí si querían pasar a las nacionales, después de todo, era un boleto de oro para convivir con sus novios sin nada que les detuviera.

Al llegar a la estación, como ambos usaron sus sudaderas de cobijas, se despertaron súbitamente y tuvieron que bajar con rapidez del tren si no querían pasarse y tener que comprar un nuevo boleto para solo una estación por lo que revolvieron sus sudaderas y partieron cada quien a casa tras una breve despedida en la calle donde Hinata tomaba el camión para llegar a su casa y Tsukishima caminaba un par de cuadras más para llegar a la suya.

Lo único que hizo el rubio una vez en su hogar fue dejar sus zapatos en la entrada, colgar su ropa mojada en el baño, avisar su llegada, mandarle un mensaje a Kuroo de haber llegado y aventarse a su cama tan pronto como fuera posible para dormir hasta el día siguiente.

En la mañana, antes de partir a su escuela, en su mochila de volleyball guardó de contrabando la sudadera roja que su novio le prestó, era su recordatorio para darlo todo en la cancha aunque él no estuviera para animarle en sus bloqueos. Abrazó la prenda antes de guardarla y se sorprendió ya que generalmente se sentía más grande entre sus brazos pero iba tarde y estaba adormilado así que solo aventó su sudadera en la mochila antes de salir apurado a la calle donde Yamaguchi ya le esperaba sonriente, emocionado por contarle a su mejor amigo como pasó su fin de semana.

Durante todo el trayecto y las clases, Tsukishima se sintió algo incómodo por la sensación de la chaqueta así que en el receso fue directamente al baño junto a su mochila para sacar la infernal sudadera que lo traía con la mente prendada de un hilo desde la mañana.

—Mierda—Recriminó el rubio a la sudadera como si tuviera la culpa de todos sus males cuando en realidad su estupidez era la culpable ya que la prenda era nada más y nada menos que de Kenma y no de su novio, lo cual le hizo recordar que al cobijarse con ellas en el tren, Hinata y él se confundieron de sudadera y se llevaron la incorrecta.

Y de nuevo al principio.

Tsukishima al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las actividades del club, fue directamente al gimnasio donde Hinata presumía la chaqueta roja de su novio a sus compañeros, claro que el tarado no se había dado cuenta de que la sudadera era de Kuroo y no de Kenma.

—Dame eso, enano—Antes de que el de cabellos naranjas pudiera reclamar la sudadera arrebatada, sintió en la cara la chaqueta que Tsukishima le había aventado, captando al instante el olor de Kenma.

¡Oh, por eso su sudadera olía distinto!

Entonces Tsukishima con rabia se puso encima la chaqueta y la cerró antes de olerla, confortándole tras un duro día ya que por fin estaba con él y no en las manos de ese camaroncito presumido.

Claramente, después de varios segundos perdido en el olor de Kuroo, espabiló y se puso totalmente rojo al notar como todos sus compañeros del gimnasio se quedaron estáticos viéndole ponerse la sudadera roja con las enormes letras de Nekoma.

—Tsukishima, tú…

Mierda.

Quería cavar un hoyo y hundirse en él o que la tierra lo escupiera en China pero no, seguía ahí de pie en medio de un silencioso gimnasio con todas las miradas puestas en él.

— ¿De quién es esa sudadera, Tsukki? —Justo la persona que menos quería que supiese, le preguntó directamente, como un balazo en medio de los dos ojos. No es que no confiara en Yamaguchi, al contrario pero tenía miedo de ser juzgado por él o peor, ser rechazado por salir con otro hombre y perder su valiosa amistad con el pecoso.

El silencio se volvió aún más denso tras la pregunta.

— ¡D-De nadie! —Contra todo pronóstico, fue Hinata quien corrió hacia donde estaba Tsukishima agitando sus brazos y parándose frente a él como si lo protegiera de algo—Es que ah… ¡Kenma! Sí, ahh...Kenma dijo que ahh… ¡Que quería que Tsukishima se quedara con la sudadera de Kuroo-san! Sí, es que le está jugando una broma con Inuoka y ellos y qué mejor que Tsuki-

—Basta, Hinata—El de cabellos naranjas borró su abrumada sonrisa al voltear a ver al rubio que ponía una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole por el vano intento de proteger su secreto. Hinata hizo un mohín desesperado y apretó la mano que estaba en su hombro como gesto vano de retenerlo e inventar otra excusa pero el rubio no podría con ello, con una mirada, el mayor entendió lo que Tsukishima le quería decir y le soltó, poniéndose a su lado con el semblante serio, como si fuera su guardia personal.

Tsukishima se sentía expuesto y débil por tener que dejar salir su secreto de la manera más estúpida y vergonzosa a la luz pero no dejaría que Hinata le cubriera así que con una mirada del número diez de Karasuno, se armó de valor antes de hablar.

—Yo salgo con Kuroo-san desde que acabó el verano—Kei cerró sus ojos un poco y apretó sus manos que desde hacía rato estaban cerrados en forma de puños, esperando por la reacción de sus compañeros, especialmente de un boquiabierto Tadashi que se encontraba en la entrada del gimnasio junto a Yachi, la cual estaba tan sorprendida como su novio.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Se escuchó gritar a Nishinoya desde el fondo mientras Tanaka comenzaba a reír.

—Tsukishima, por si no lo habías notado…Casi todo el equipo tiene una preferencia sexual diferente a la heterosexual—Dijo Suga con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, tomando la mano de Daichi, el cual asintió y besó la mejilla del de cabellos cenizos con cariño.

— ¿¡Ustedes son novios!? —Gritoneó Hinata sorprendido al ver a sus mayores haciendo tal gesto.

— ¡Pues claro que sí, estúpido! —Exclamó Kageyama—Es como Nishinoya-san con Asahi-san—Si Hinata tuviera un batido, lo hubiera escupido tras la declaración.

— ¿No se nota, Shouyou? —Y sin más, Nishinoya jaló a Asahi de la playera para bajarlo y plantarle un beso, dejándole claro al pobre cuervito de primer año que de tan centrado estaba en el volleyball que nunca notó como sus compañeros igual tenían relaciones amorosas—De hecho, los únicos solteros son Kiyoko-san, Chikara, Ryuu y Kageyama—Afirmó Nishinoya tras el beso que dejó rojo al pobre Asahi.

—Habla por Kageyama y Kiyoko, Nishinoya—La voz de Ennoshita tras su última frase y la sonrisa tímida de Tanaka fueron las pruebas de que, en efecto, ambos sostenían una relación.

Oh, mierda. Hinata tuvo que ser agarrado por Kageyama para no caer de espaldas desmayado gracias a la sobrecarga de información recibida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la aceptación de todos, la cual tranquilizó a Tsukishima, aún tenía un peso en el corazón por la mirada molesta que recibía de Yamaguchi. Tomó aire nuevamente y se encaminó a la puerta donde el de pecas se encontraba de pie mientras Yachi corría a otro lado para darles privacidad.

El de lentes al instante tuvo que desviar la mirada ya que no le pudo sostener al pecoso ese par de avellanas que lo comían vivo. Pasaron así varios segundos hasta que el rubio sintió un par de brazos rodearle con fuerza, como si no lo dejaran ir.

—Tsukki ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —Preguntó Tadashi en un tono de voz herido, abriendo aún más la cicatriz en el corazón del rubio—Creí que éramos mejores amigos—Tsukishima separó al pecoso de su pecho para ver su semblante, el cual reflejaba una gran tristeza por no saberlo antes.

—Yo pensé que…Que tú…—Quería golpear su cabeza repetidamente contra el asfalto hasta reventársela por recordar cuando Yamaguchi molestó a Hinata un poco cuando Kenma fue a Karasuno— ¡Agh! —Gruñó con exasperación el rubio—Creí que no lo aceptarías por lo que le dijiste a Hinata—Listo. Ya había sacado su más grande temor a la luz.

Yamaguchi subió las cejas por no recordar lo que decía su amigo hasta que después de unos segundos recordó y se espantó por ello.

—Pero yo no lo molesté por ser gay, lo molesté por salir con Kozume-san porque…Bueno, el chiste se cuenta solo—Bravo ahí, Tsukishima ¿De qué te sirve tanta inteligencia si crees que tu amigo de toda la vida es homofóbico? —Si te molesté…Lo lamento, Tsukki. Nunca fue mi intención—Le miró con arrepentimiento antes de volver a abrazarlo—En serio lo siento, Tsukki. A mí realmente me hace feliz que estés con Kuroo-san—De la nada se sintió como ese niño de hace tantos años que necesitaba de vez en vez un abrazo y la gran sonrisa de Yamaguchi para seguir con algo.

—Entonces… ¿Está bien que sea Kuroo-san? —Preguntó el de lentes solo para confirmar lo que Yamaguchi decía, el cual separó su rostro de su pecho y rió con diversión.

—Pues claro que está bien que sea hombre o que sea Kuroo-san. Lo importante es que seas feliz—Respondió el de pecas con emoción—Pero a la otra cuéntame primero, mira que Hinata, tsk—Tras el chasquido de lengua, Kei olvidó el pesar que atrapaba a su corazón y dejó salir una carcajada por saber el porqué le causaba tanta risa a su novio verlo chasquear la lengua. En verdad era gracioso.

— ¡No te rías, Tsukki! —Exclamó Yamaguchi antes de comenzar a reír de igual manera que su amigo hasta que no hubiera aire para seguir.

—Yamaguchi…Gracias—Cuando fueron a cambiarse por las órdenes del entrenador Ukai, Yamaguchi negó ante lo dicho por su mejor amigo y solo le palmeó la espalda a manera de demostrarle su incondicional apoyo a todas sus decisiones.

—Por nada, Tsukki—Dijo Tadashi con una ligera sonrisa antes de ponerse al nivel del rubio en su caminar—Además, ya me olía que era con Kuroo-san con quién salías ya que, bueno, es el único de Nekoma que te soportaría—Tras decir eso último, Yamaguchi se fue corriendo al cuarto del club deportivo con diversión por aprovechar la situación para burlarse de su mejor amigo, el cual agradecía internamente tener de mejor amigo a alguien como Yamaguchi y de equipo a ese montó de estúpidos que juntos representaban a Karasuno.

Apretó un poco las mangas de la roja sudadera a la que se aferraba y subió las escaleras un poco más rápido, después de todo, gracias a esa sudadera se dio cuenta de que su equipo no es tan malo como parece, su mejor amigo es aún más perfecto de lo que creía y que la distancia es solo una excusa tonta para una relación ya que con la sudadera puesta se sentía tan invencible como si Kuroo estuviese ahí a su lado.


End file.
